205 Live (September 5, 2017)
The September 5, 2017 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Denny Sanford Premier Center in Sioux Falls, South Dakota on September 5, 2017. Summary On the last episode of WWE 205 Live, TJP offered an assist to Rich Swann before taking down Ariya Daivari – proving that The Duke of Dab's knee was healed and he was ready to compete. The injury delayed a potential rubber match in the “friendly rivalry” between Swann and TJP, but The Fil-Am Flash was back in action against an understandably upset Daivari. Before the battle got underway, Swann made his way to ringside to watch the match with a bag of popcorn. As the opening bell rang, TJP and Daviari immediately exchanged blows, and despite an early advantage from The Persian Lion, The Duke of Dab's agility and fast-paced abilities quickly proved that his knee would not be a factor in the contest. Following a brief back and forth, Daivari took control of the match, doing his best to keep his opponent grounded. After knocking TJP out of the ring, The Persian Lion stared down Swann before putting his opponent back in the ring. Still focused on Swann as he ascended the ropes, Daivari attempted a Frog Splash but missed, allowing TJP to execute the head-ringing Detonation Kick for the win. Following the victory, Swann congratulated TJP and told him that they would go toe-to-toe next week on WWE 205 Live. Shortly after, the highly anticipated rubber match was confirmed by new WWE 205 Live commentator Nigel McGuinness. Reigniting his campaign for a better WWE 205 Live, Drew Gulak was disappointed that he did not have the chance to compete in the Fatal 5-Way Elimination Match for an opportunity to challenge Neville for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. Believing that his message hasn't been clear and he's being punished for trying to remake WWE 205 Live, Gulak showed a PowerPoint presentation with his proposals. However, by the time he got to pitching the third idea, former WWE Cruiserweight Champion Akira Tozawa made his way to the ring ready for action. Despite Gulak showing off his technical prowess early in the contest, Tozawa recovered quickly and began to unload on his opponent with fast, high-impact strikes. The Japanese Superstar remained relentless, forcing Gulak to retreat out of the ring. That allowed Gulak ample time to muster the strength to throw The Stamina Monster into the barricade with tremendous force. With Tozawa clearly in pain and favoring his back, Gulak pounced and targeted highly focused strikes and holds to maximize the punishment to The Stamina Monster's back and limbs. Remaining on active defense, Tozawa managed to stay in the battle long enough to rally the WWE Universe with his signature chant and retake control of the match. Although Gulak managed to stay in the battle with short flurries of offense, Tozawa's relentless offense was too much manage. Firmly in control, Tozawa took down Gulak with a kick followed by his patented Senton from the top rope for the win. Enzo Amore has certainly made a splash since his arrival on WWE 205 Live and has teamed with Cedric Alexander and Gran Metalik resulting in two victories in recent weeks, despite The Certified G's questionable tactics. However, Enzo, Alexander and Gran Metalik put their friendship on hold after being presented the opportunity of a lifetime, as the three Superstars faced each other, Tony Nese and The Brian Kendrick in a Fatal 5-Way Elimination Match to determine who will challenge Neville for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship at WWE No Mercy. When the opening bell sounded, Nese, Kendrick, Metalik and Alexander all tuned their attention to Enzo. The Certified G quickly left the ring, leaving the other four Superstars to battle. Alexander and Nese battled back and forth, both showing that their rivalry was still in full effect. As “The Premier Athlete” threw Alexander from the ring, Enzo attempted to pin Nese. The plan backfired when Kendrick suplexed Enzo to the floor. From there, Nese – soon joined by The Man with a Plan – started to dismantle The Realest Guy in the Room. It looked as though Enzo would be the first eliminated, but he briefly rallied, only to be taken down once more by Nese and Kendrick. The WWE Universe rose to their feet following an incredible Spanish Fly by Alexander on Metalik. The jaw-dropping feat was soon surpassed, as Nese, Kendick, and Metalik executed a massive triple Superplex on Alexander. Enzo took the brunt of the punishment when he was dropped onto announce table before being thrown over the table into the barricade. Back inside the ring, Nese prepared to eliminate an exhausted Metalik with his running knee but was caught in a Lumbar Check and eliminated by Alexander. Focusing his attention on Metalik, Alexander attempted to secure victory, fending off Kendrick in the process. The lucha libre sensation tried to mount an offense, but Alexander countered a handspring into another Lumbar Check to eliminate Gran Metalik. The Brian Kendrick then saw his opportunity to strike and wisely tried to neutralize Alexander's strength and speed by hitting Sliced Bread followed by a near-fall and then The Captain's Hook. Despite Alexander breaking the hold by grabbing the ropes, The Man with a Plan quickly reapplied it, forcing his opponent to barely crawl across the ring and break the hold, pulling Kendrick out of the ring. As Kendrick charged forward, Alexander picked him up and dropped him on the ring apron. This allowed Alexander to hit another Lumbar Check and take out Kendrick with his third elimination. However, Enzo immediately entered the ring, rolled up Alexander, grabbed a handful of tights and claimed victory. Stunned by the defeat, both Alexander and the WWE Universe looked on as The Certified G celebrated his win and his opportunity to challenge Neville for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship at WWE No Mercy. Results ; ; *TJP defeated Ariya Daivari (4:03) *Akira Tozawa defeated Drew Gulak (6:39) *Enzo Amore defeated Cedric Alexander, Gran Metalik, Tony Nese & The Brian Kendrick in a Fatal 5-Way Elimination Match to determine the #1 contender for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship (14:52) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live 1.jpg 205 Live 2.jpg 205 Live 3.jpg 205 Live 4.jpg 205 Live 5.jpg 205 Live 6.jpg 205 Live 7.jpg 205 Live 8.jpg 205 Live 9.jpg 205 Live 10.jpg 205 Live 11.jpg 205 Live 12.jpg 205 Live 13.jpg 205 Live 14.jpg 205 Live 15.jpg 205 Live 16.jpg 205 Live 17.jpg 205 Live 18.jpg 205 Live 19.jpg 205 Live 20.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #41 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #41 at WWE.com * 205 Live #41 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events